Will This Ever Change?
by TheOneThatSins
Summary: Jade finally decides that if she'll ever get with Tori, she might as well start by being friends with her long-time crush. Their friendship is different from most. They like each other, but the thing is they don't know that. Read to find out how they will make it work out. Jori
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Senior Year

**Okayy. So obviously, I'm new to this so bear with me if this comes out… not right. Of course this is a Jori story. I've been reading some other fics about them and decided to make my own. :P So please take note I'm a newbie at this. Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Will This Ever Change?

**(~~Jade's POV~~)**

First day of senior year. Yipee. Sarcasm intended. Another year of the surprises in the school Hollywood Arts. It's not that I hate the school, just some of the people in it. Like the kid in my writing class that thinks he can do anything oh-so perfect. Or the girl in Art who likes to show off her amazing drawings and sketches, so the whole class can see them. Or the girl who came to this school to steal my spotlight, friends, and attention. Who has also captured the heart of many boys and girls here at Hollywood Arts. The one who also managed to steal my heart as well. You see, I am not one to fall in love with such a sappy, preppy, and always cheerful girl. We're supposed to be worst of enemies, school rivals and yet she insists on being my friend so much. Now you're probably thinking that if I like her, I should accept her on being my friend. Well the deal is that if we're friends, we hang out, we share our deepest secrets, basically what I'm trying to say is that we'll get closer. And whenever I'm close to her I feel scared. Scared that I might do something I regret like kiss her or stare at her involuntarily and scare her away. I'm one to control her feelings and emotions, but whenever I'm around her, I feel so powerless. My heart beats fast and my mind goes blank. The only thing my mind registers is that I have to get away from her. Which is why I always push her away.

You are probably wondering who this mysterious girl is. Well her name is Victoria Vega, or Tori for short. But of course, I called her by Vega. Vega is probably the most optimistic person I have ever met. She's always positive and cheerful. She has that smile that can light up the darkest trenches. And her perfectly shaped cheekbones go just amazing with her looks. Her long soft brown hair in which I'd run my fingers through while we cuddle, her plump pink limps that I would kiss until they turn red, or that outstanding, angelic voice of hers that can sooth the most aggressive of storms, and let me not forget that sweet, round ass that I'd squeeze while I do naughty, naughty things to her. Oh God, I think I just wet a little. Enough of her looks and let me get on with the great Jade West which is me of course.

I am the exact opposite of hat sweet, innocent girl. I am the Ice Queen of Hollywood Arts. My favorite color is black. You could describe me as gothic. I have coal-black hair color with some red strips today. I heard its Tori's favorite color. I'm pale skinned and I always wear black. My grades are prodigious and I plan to be a director when I grow up. Unlike Vega, I have a record at school, a bad one. Teachers and students tend to get out of my way and dread my presences. I usually give people a hard time and an even harder time when I'm in a foul mood. My best friend is also my ex-boyfriend. We both ended our 2 and a half year relationship mutually. According to our reasons, our love for each other was that of brother and sister. Speaking of family, my father is always on business trips so he's not at home. My mother is more attentive than my father. Whenever I have a bad day, she always talks to me and makes me feel better. Of course she knows about my crush on Tori. I mean my bad days tend to have a connection to Tori. Maybe a brat flirted with her, or she didn't show up to school, whatever the reason it is, she's there for me. That's about it of myself for today. Let's see how my first day of senior year goes.

I got up from bed and took a shower. After I got out I put on my clothes. A plaid black and blue shirt with some black skinny jeans and my favorite black combat boots. When I got downstairs I headed towards the kitchen where my mom made was preparing me some pancakes.

"Good morning, Jade. Did you sleep well?" she asked me like she always does. "Yeah I did," I replied. She gave me a skeptical look which meant she suspected something. "Then explained the dark circles around your eyes," she said as she narrowed her eyes at me. "Does it involve that girl Tori?" Of course she would narrow it down to Tori. "Yes it is. I honestly admit that she has been invading my thoughts more than usual and it terrifies me that I can't do anything about it," I admit to Mom. "There is one thing you can do you know, Jade. It's just the question of whether you are too scared to tell her, or she isn't important to you," she lectures me. "Mom, you know I'm scared of losing her as even a friend. Even if I wanted to make a move on her, I wouldn't know where to start," I say as I take a bite out of the pancakes she laid out for me. "Being nice to her is the first step you know. Try being a little more friendly. Well it's about time I go to work," she says as she gets up and kisses my forehead, "keep in mind what we discussed. Love you Jade. See you when I get back." And with that she left.

After a few minutes, the pancakes were gone and the dishes were done. I decided to think over what my mom said. After all, I would be late to school. Before I made my way to my car keys, an idea popped in my head. Making up my mind, I went with the idea that I _should _be nice to Vega to school so I also decided that since it's the first day of school, I should at least be on time. Getting in my 2015 Audi A3, I headed. Finding a spot, I got out of my car and entered the halls of Hollywood Arts.

I headed to my locker where I dropped my unnecessary books and got my essential ones. Once I closed my locker, out of the corner of my eye I saw a guy talking to Vega. All I needed to hear was the phrase, "…date on Saturday at 7 okay?" to know what it was. A surge of possessiveness and jealousy came over me. I decided to barge in and interrupt their little conversation that I had no interest in.

"Vega!"

She jumped and squealed at the sudden outburst. Which I found adorable, but if you tell anyone I would deny it. "Yes Jade? Can you not see I am busy?" she said after she composed herself. "Can whatever you have to discuss with me wait?" she practically pleaded. "No. It's…important," I lied. My mind was on auto-pilot. I had no control of the words that left my mouth or the actions my hands did so I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the infamous janitor's closet. "Well what is it? You just cost me the opportunity to have a poster of Katy Perry that has her autograph on it. That boy was going to give it to me if I hooked him up with my friend from English," she explained. And suddenly it made sense. I totally just jumped to a conclusion. I decided then and there, I should start the plan I made to be nice to her. "I… I want- can we.." The words just didn't want to leave my mouth. "Well if you're not going to say anything, I should really start finding that boy with the poster," she said as she made a turn for the door.

In a quick moment I grabbed her hand and closed my eyes. "Wait! I wanted to say that I would really like it if this year we could be friends. But if you don't want to be my friend anymore, I understand. After all, I wouldn't want to be my own friend either after the way I've treated you." I let go of her hand, but I didn't hear the door open. Instead I opened my eyes to see her smiling at me with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. "Of course I would be your friend, Jade. After all, I've never given up on wanting to be your friend. 'm really glad that you want to give our friendship a chance," she opened her arms and I knew what was coming next, "now give Tori a squeeze," she finished. Of course I complied. She smelled of oranges and lime. I wanted this moment to last. And as I let go of her, I looked into her eyes and smiled a genuine smile, and wondered. Will this ever change?

**Sooo. First chapter of this story that I will update probably once a week. Please tell me what you think. Be honest because I really want to satisfy your needs. Also I think I will switch the girls' POV's every chapter, so next will be Tori's POV or tell me what you think is best. And tell me if you think Jade is a bit OOC in this one. (: It excites me to be writing this since I've never done this before. I really think this'll be a good story. Well this is where I say my goodbye…. Goodbye~ :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day

**Well here is the 2****nd**** Chapter of Will This Ever Change? As promised. Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

Will This Ever Change?

**(~~Tori's POV~~)**

So ever since Jade and I's discussion in the Janitor's closet, I went to drop some things in my locker. I've had a pretty good day so far it being the first day of back to school. Honestly, I don't get why some people aren't excited for the school year. I get to see more of my friends and favorite teachers! Speaking of friends, here comes Andre, my long time best friend.

"Hey Chica! How've ya been?" he greets me. He's wearing some cargos with a black and red striped shirt, with his usual dreads. "I've been great actually! I have Sikowitz for Acting 2, this time before lunch," I reply with an enthusiastic tone. "Wow! I also have him. Coincidence? I think not!" he chuckles before adding, "Have you seen Robbie or Cat yet?"

"No not yet. Although I ran into the Wicked Witch of the West," I tell him shutting my locker, knowing this might take long. "About? She didn't hurt you or threaten you, did she?" he said in that worrisome voice he uses on me like I was his daughter. Geez Andre. "No! Of course not!" I exclaim, "She wanted to see if I still wanted to be friends with her, and I took her up on that offer. I really still want us to be friends you know?" "Oh, he says, "you sure she's not tricking you? Cause' last time I remember, that chick hated your guts. I'm a little suspicious that now all of a sudden she wants to be your friend." And I suddenly was aware of the fact that Andre has a point. I was suddenly feeling very betrayed and vulnerable. Usually I think things through. I never again acted without a million second thoughts after what happened with _her._ After I was left betrayed and hurt for months to bare. Then and there was when Andre pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, you alright, Tori? I didn't mean it in a bad way. Just be careful around her. I too, would like it if you two became friends. Everyone in the gang would like it actually. Forget what I said earlier. Don't worry too much, okay?" He said with a reassuring smile. "Okay Andre, I won't," I agreed to not worry about it, but truth be told, I couldn't stop over analyzing possible ways for Jade to hurt me. But I tried to push that into the back of my mind. "Let's get going to first period, I want a good seat in front of the class for Drama 2. I heard the teacher is really pretty!" I told Andre. "Oh really? Well let's get going then!" He said not fazed by my comment on the teacher.

Not long ago I had a really bad day and I just broke out in tears when he came over to my house and asked me what was wrong. I told him everything that had happened to me in the past. Including that along the way, I developed a sexual attraction to females. He understood and comforted me. And I'm glad it was him I told first because he was so okay with it, that he wanted me to approve of his female friends. Over time he and I became really close. Whenever he had a problem, he always consulted it with me, and vice versa. I really couldn't ask for a better friend than Andre. I have also told Cat that I am attractive to girls. But I haven't told her about the time my ex-girlfr-

"Ouch!" Owwie. That hurt. I hold my head, and start to get up when I see I'm on the floor.

"Whoopsies. My bad Tori. Let me help you up," a voice says while I take its hand and get stand up. One that I recognize all too familiarly. "Oh hey Beck! Thanks for the help and for the pain in my butt. But other than that, how was break!?" I say ecstatic that half the gang is in Drama class with me.

He chuckles, "Sorry for that, and I've been great. I went to Canada to visit the family. That's pretty much it. Hey Dre!" "Sup man. Good to see you in this class!" Is Andre's reply. Just then the teacher comes in and boy, was she pretty. She must just be starting out because she has the look of a 22 year-old. Light brown hair that reaches to her mid-back. She was wearing some rectangular glasses that added to her luxurious look. "Welcome to Drama 2. My name is Ms. James and I'll be your teacher for this year. Now I'll move onto the presentation of the procedures and expectations," she said in a very confident yet soft voice. "And this class, is what you will-.." she was saying when the door opened and behold, Jade West barged in. "And may I ask why you are late…?

"Jade"

"May I ask why you are late Jade?" she asked. "Well you see, I'd tell you, but it's none of your business. Now I'll take my seat. You're welcome," Jade said. Woah oh. Jade already disrespecting the teacher. As expected.

"Okay. Before I was _unintentionally interrupted _I was saying that this class," she holds up a paper, "is what you will want to keep, if you want to know the schedule of the year. Can anyone pass these papers out?" Ms. James asked and of course I raised my hand. "You can pass out the papers," she pointed at me, "what is your name?" "My name is Tori," I replied with a smile. "Hmm. Well my roster doesn't seem to have a 'Tori' in this class. Care to explain?" she requested. Oh I forgot about that. "Well my name is Victoria, but everyone calls me Tori for short. Well everyone excluding Jade over there. She calls me Vega," I explain still keeping my smile.

"Oh. That clarifies things. Thanks for volunteering in passing out these papers," she smiles at me. A smile that is very pretty. I start handing out the papers when I reach Andre and Beck, Andre gives me a knowing smile while Beck says, "Thanks." I reach Jade and she looks at me with an intriguing look in which I feel very uncomfortable, so I give her the paper and finish passing out the papers to the rest of the class. "Thank you, Victoria," she says in a tone I've never heard before as I give her the leftover papers. Just when she said my name, my_ full name, _sent shivers down my spine. "Alright class, as you can see, these next six weeks we will be learning about Drama in TV Shows. Now after seeing the presentation and the schedule for the year, does anyone have any questions?"

"I have a question," one dude said from the back, "are you free next weekend? Cause I got a ride and it's ready to be ridden," he asks in a failed attempt to be smooth and sultry. Really, some students are really immature and have no respect whatsoever for their elders. Just yesterday, I saw a lady in her 60's struggling with her groceries and a couple of guys walked by her like she wasn't there. Of course I decided to help her with her bags; you don't know how much strength she has.

"Look here young man, I am a teacher and you are a student. Why don't you show me some respect," it wasn't a question but a command," I don't need you or your irrelevant comments in here. There's the door. I would not hesitate to request of your removal from my class." The class was dead silent. And boy oh boy, the dude, whose name is Jim, was red in the face of embarrassment, "Sorry Ma'am, I'll show some respect and not make irrelevant comments during class."

"Okay. Any _important _questions now? No? Well then, now that that's settled, the bell will ring in about 5 minutes. Feel free to talk amongst your classmates," she said. Of course, Beck, Andre, Jade, and I talked about our break and what not. And for the first time since coming to Hollywood Arts, it felt nice having Jade around. I could get used to this honestly.

The bell rang and unfortunately I didn't have the next class with Andre, but I did have it with Jade. "Hey Jade?" I tried getting her attention before she left me behind. "What?" she barked at me which caused me to flinch a little. "Oh. I'm not really used to the whole nice thing yet Vega. Give me time to adjust to this new change, yeah? Anyways, what was it you wanted?" She asked in a less snarky way. "It's okay Jade. I just wanted to see if you'd like to walk with me to our next class which is Art." I said a little more confident. "Sure Vega, as long as we're not _too _early," she chuckles which I find quite attractive. Not knowing how to respond to that, I decided to remain quiet until an idea popped in my mind. "Hey Jade. Do you want to come over after school so we can hang out as friends? But only if you have nothing else to do," I offered without looking at her. "Of course Vega. I'd really like to get to know you better and vice-versa. Well as long as Trina really moved out like you said so," I heard her say.

I finally took a peek at her and saw that she was in fact, smiling a beautiful smile.

**I hope this was an interesting chapter for you to read, and please don't hesitate to leave a review. In fact I'd like it if you guys did. (: Anywayyys. Yeah, I really like Tori's selfless personality. She is exquisitely interesting, and I totally see a future in which her and Jade are together. :P I will update next week. Thanks for reading and tootles.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Safe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

Will This Ever Change?

**(~~Jade's POV~~)**

Stupid Mr. Alan with his stupid Biology homework on a stupid Monday. This day just wasn't my day. Well I _am _looking forward to hanging out with Vega, and lunch. But mostly hanging out with Vega. As I walk into the Asphalt Café, I see Beck, Cat and Robbie already at our usual table. Getting a salad from the Grub Truck, I make my way to them I decide to sit in between Cat and Beck.

"Hey guys," I say in a sour tone.

"Hi hi!" "Hey" "Sup?" is what I get in return.

"So how's your day going so far, Jade?" Beck asks in his usual cool voice.

"Bad, but it'll _hopefully_ get better. Mr. Alan gave me some Biology homework already, and I ran into Sinjin. I almost cut off his balls for sniffing me!" I say aggravated just by rethinking my day.

"Easy there tiger. No need to get suspended on your first day," he laughs. A laugh which is interrupted by Andre's and Vega's arrival.

"Hey guys!" Vega says in a too cheery tone. Every one greets her back and we all fall into a conversation about how our summer break went. Beck went to Canada and visit his family. He hasn't been in a stable relationship ever since he and I broke up. It was mutual. He understood our feelings were that of family and not lovers. Of course he also asked if had an eye for someone else, which of course, I responded honestly and said it was Vega. He wasn't even surprised. Said he had it coming, but he was very understanding. Cat spent her break with her Nona, and came home 2 weeks before school started. I also told her about my crush on Vega. She, as well, took it nicely and congratulated on admitting my feelings. Whatever the hell that means. Robbie spent his break home working on some weird invention thingy. He says it's a surprise. When he said he'll show us will remain a mystery. Andre spent his break going to parties and hanging out with Vega. I swear, those two spend so much time together. Vega mostly spent it at home doing whatever she does. Which would probably singing. Actually, I guess I don't really know much about Vega. It's something I hope I will eventually achieve. We spent our lunch talking and talking until the bell rang, and we made our way to our fourth class of the day. I had Art next which was I was very good at and very fast at. So much actually, that I usually turn in my art early and I have a free-day. Art, to me, is something I use to express myself. My favorite style of art is realism and I am quite good at it. In my spare time I usually draw people or animals that I admire, but I draw it better when I can actually see it. Lately I've been working on Tori but since I can't directly see her while drawing, it's a bit hard to draw her from memory. But enough of that.

The rest of school was pretty much irrelevant, so I'll skip ahead to after school.

I arrive at my house around 4-ish and my mom is there to greet me.

"Hey Jade. How was your first day of senior year baby?" she asks me.

"As expected. Grouchy teachers, gossip, but I tried your advice on being nice to Vega."

"Oh? And how did it go? Surely you didn't scare her of did you?" she inquires.

"No," I roll my eyes at her playfully, "Actually, she invited me to her house this afternoon so we can try this whole "friend" thing."

"That's very good sweetie! At what time did you guys agree? You must get ready, and clean yourself up Jade!" she starts ranting like if this was a date with Vega.

"Mom!" I say loudly to get her attention which works, "We didn't agree on a time actually, but your right I should get ready." I say as she gives me a nod in apology.

Well, since Vega and I didn't really settle on a time, I guess I'll just text her.

**To Vega: **_At what time should I come over?_

I wait a couple seconds so she can reply.

**To :{) Jade: **_Geez, well hello to you too, Jade. At around 6 would be great. :)_

**To Vega: **_Alright Vega. Expect me to be late, so don't wait up on me. ;)_

Okay. That text was too risky. I just lose my cool around her. I just hope I don't freak her out this afternoon. Just as I set my phone down so I can eat, I receive a text from Vega.

**To :{) Jade: **_Oh Jade, always one to disappoint. Haha. See you later friend :)_

Of course she'd put_ "see you later friend." _Typical Vega. As I finish eating and taking a shower I decide to go with a plain black t-shirt with a gray hoodie over it, some black skinny jeans, and my trademark combat boots.

When I arrive at her house it's about 6:35p.m. Once I get to her door I decide to just barge in like always since I saw that her parent's cars weren't in the drive way. I head up to her room and find her sitting there reading a book, her back facing me. From what I can see, she is wearing a hoodie with some sweatpants. I decide to go up to her ear and yell really loudly.

"Vega!" I yell and she practically covers her ears and closes her eyes tightly, much like when Cat hears an argument between two friends. "Woah woah woah. Chill Vega. It's just me. No need for an overreaction." I try to reassure her with a hand on her shoulder, when I see that she is actually in fact scared. Shivering, she was shivering. Never have I really seen her scared. Not when she sang for Trina nor when I tormented her as harshly as I used to, and this sight of Vega in fear makes my chest feel heavy.

"Jade! What the heck? You scared the chiz out of me!" she said after she realized it was me. "Geez Jade, don't ever disturb me when I'm reading!"

"Well at least now I know something of you," I smirk at her. She stays quiet after that and the room is so full of tension, you can cut it with a knife. "Why did you really freak out like that Vega? Normally you wouldn't do that, would you?" I ask her, knowing there's more to it with my voice full of concern.

"I just- sometimes, it's really lonely and quiet here, that the tiniest of noises scare me. It gets really lonely here when my parents are out working or on dates. Sometimes I think they don't care about me. Not after I came out to them about being gay. They used to always hang out with me and Trina. We all used to go to picnics twice a month. And have family talks i\n the living room. But now… now they don't have time. And it scares me to have no one to talk to about these feelings and thoughts I have. I understand Andre has to take care of his grandma. Cat is a bit clueless in these types of things. Talking to Beck feels weird. And Robbie always has Rex so it makes me feel uncomfortable. So I don't know how to keep these emotions at bay without exploding. Sometimes I just want to go away for a while, like to some kind of sanctuary. But there's no place I can take refuge in. Such place doesn't exist for me," she confesses, and I feel the need, the want, to take care of her and be there for her. I'm the first that she has told this to, and I _want _to just.. take away the pain she's enduring. So I say the first thing that comes to mind,

I look directly in her eyes, searching for her heart through them because my words have to go to her heart. "Maybe such place that can take away your pain might not exist, but maybe such _person _does exist. And I'll be that person for you. Like I said before, I _do_ care about you. And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be there, okay? I might not know how, but I want learn how to be there for you. A person like you, so selfless and compassionate, shouldn't undergo this type of thing. You deserve happiness, and attention because you're a wonderful friend," I gently run my hand through her hair and hold her with my other, "a wonderful friend that I want to learn more about, a friend that I need to have in my life and vice versa. Tori, you can count on me if you ever feel lonely, or scared, or just want to hang out. Know that I'll be there to comfort you and to fight by your side. I'll be _here _Tori, and that's not going to change, not even if you want it to." By the time I finish, she has tears in her eyes and she's smiling a smile I've never seen her make. Is it a smile of relief? Sorrow? Both?

"Thanks Jade. You don't know how much that means to me. Especially coming from you to me," she laughs lightly, "and I would really like it if I could count on you for support. That was a beautiful speech Jade. You have such way with words you know? Will you send the night here?" I suddenly realize it's about to be half past nine.

"I-I don't know Vega. I don't even have spare clothes for bed. And how would I know you won't molest me after you just told me you're gay?" I try to joke as an attempt to lighten up the mood. But before she can answer I add, "And since you told me about yourself, I'll also tell you about myself," well here goes, "I'm also gay," and it feels good to say that out loud to her.

"Well that's quite a surprise. Here," she hands me some nighttime clothes, " I would've never guessed it Jade," she chuckles, "Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I felt you up in your sleep huh?" she started laughing. And after hearing her laugh, I can't help but to also laugh.

"I guess I wouldn't Vega. But the real question is, would _you _mind If I felt you up?" I said and smirked when I saw her face redden. I get in the left side of her bed and she gets in the right side of the bed. "Good night Vega," I say after I yawn.

"Sweet dreams, Jade," and with that she starts to snore lightly which I find quite dorky, and I add that to my mental notes on things that Tori does that I didn't know about her.

Morning comes and I wake up tangled in Vega's embrace. Her face buried in the crook of my neck while her arms are around my stomach right under my boobs and her tan legs in between mine. Of course Vega would be into cuddling and spooning. But I'm not complaining, and I could even call it a wonderful night. And I want this moment to last forever so I take a picture of her beautiful, peaceful, face and decide to go back to sleep and wait for morning to come.


End file.
